Thief's Past
by Ogreatrandom
Summary: While trying to steal a treasure map Jack crosses paths with a thief from his past, his kid. Couples are Jack.Anna Maria and Will.Elizabeth and OC.Norrington. Now complete! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hey it's me again! I've been dragging my feet on writing the next When You Break A TV story so here is something else in the meantime. I know that having Jack have a kid has been done a million times before but I hope nobody will hold that against me._

_As usual it is primarily a humor story but there probably will be romance later. I had a lot of fun with the idea and coming up with a plot. This shouldn't be a very long story though._

_I have to thank my beta: enigmagirl2727, who, as always, is willing to read and correct whatever I type. The first chapter is a little short, sorry._

**Chapter #1**

Captain Jack Sparrow stood surrounded by cocked guns held by British soldiers in bright red coats. The guns were trained, unwavering, on him. Slowly he let his sword and his pistol fall to the ground. A triumphant Captain Murray stepped forward grinning ear to ear.

"Well," he said with a grin, "well. I've finally caught the famous Jack Sparrow.

"The famous **Captain** Jack Sparrow," the pirate corrected. Murray ignored Sparrow, he was too busy gloating to actually listen.

"How does it feel being caught by me after all this time of being free?"

"I can't truthfully say," Jack Sparrow said carefully, "it's the finest feeling I've ever experienced."

"Take him to the prison!" He commanded triumphantly. The soldiers escorted Jack down to a dark and dirty cell. He was the only one in there.

break

At that moment the crew of the Black Pearl, the ship Jack Sparrow was captain of, were all looking out expecting to see him and Mr. Gibbs return. They had been casing the mansion that was rumored to have a treasure map in it.

Then they saw the small row boat returning to the ship. However it only had one passenger. Anna Maria brought out her telescope and peered out at the small boat.

"It's Mr. Gibbs," she called to the rest of the crew, "he's returning alone."

"Where's Jack?" asked the shortest member of the crew, a midget.

"I don't know," Anna Maria snapped, "we'll ask him when he gets here."

It didn't take long. Soon Mr. Gibbs was climbing aboard the ship. Instantly he was surrounded by a concerned crew. He told of how they had been surrounded by the British soldiers and how it had been a setup. He then told how Jack had caused a distraction and been caught so he could get away.

"What now?"

"We can't leave him behind."

"Aye!" Many voices coursed. With unanimous agreement among the crew they began to plan the rescue of Captain Jack Sparrow.

break

Jack Sparrow lay alone in the cell starring dejectedly at the ceiling counting the number of cracks in the stones. It was then that he heard a door open and footsteps approaching his cell.

Looking over he saw that it was not a British soldiers at all. It was a woman wearing pants and a black trench coat. Her long hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. He couldn't see her face clearly.

"Now," he asked, "who might you be?" The woman now, stepping into the light, scowled at him and threw her hands into the air.

"This is the thanks I get for coming to visit you before you die. You don't even recognize me," she sighed, "your own daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_Omg, thank you guys so much! Three reviews already! I want to thank Readerfreak10 (love the name!), enigmagirl2727 (thanks for the review! we all have our little problems!), and Sphinx Jinx (good to see you again! thanks for reading!). An extra thanks to enigmagirl2727 who beta-ed this story for me! You should read her stories! Anyway on with the story! It's not the best chapter, sorry…_

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean and I never will, (unless hell freezes over which is always a possibility). I do own the movie though, I watch it all the time!

**Chapter #2**

"Not that I blame you for not recognizing me," she told Jack Sparrow as she sat down on an overturned barrel across from his cell, "it's been a while since you last saw me."

"Where in the bloody hell have you been?"

"Here and there," she answered with a shrug, "certainly not being raised by my father."

"Don't blame me for sending you away. It was dangerous." She looked in at him for a beat and then threw back her head and laughed.

"You think I blame you for sending me away?" She continued to laugh and Jack Sparrow hesitantly joined in. "Of course I blame you," she said flatly as she abruptly stopped laughing, "I've blamed you every day of my life since you dropped me off alone at that horrible school."

"But darling," he pleaded, "I didn't leave you one your own."

"Oh of course you didn't," she sneered, "you left me in the care of your drunken buddy. Now that's an example of good parenting. At least I learned how to hold my rum. Half the time there wasn't anything else to drink in his house."

"But you ran away from him," Captain Jack Sparrow said with an accusing tone moving closer to the bars that separated father and daughter, "after only three years. Have you been here all this time? How do you have money?"

"You could say I take after you."

"You're a pirate! That's wonderful," he exclaimed looking completely at ease, "I always knew that-"

"I'm not a pirate," she interrupted, "I go by the name, the Black Fox. Ask around. Oh wait," she paused, "you won't be able to. You're stuck in here." She stood up and started to leave.

"Wait," he said pressing his face to the bars and trying to force his hands through them, "you're just going to leave me here?"

"Yes."

"But Jacky honey," he quickly pleaded bringing his hands together as if praying, "come on. I'm your father, let me out of this cell." She sighed and continued to leave. "Right now young lady!" He tried but she didn't stop. She slammed the door behind her on her way out.

Around midnight that night Jack Sparrow once again heard the sound of people approaching his cell

"Jacky," he called, "is that you?"

"Shut up," Anna Maria's voice called softly, "it's us we've come to get you out. Who else would it be?"

"Oh just one of my numerous other girlfriends."

"We don't have to rescue you."

"Just joking Ana Maria, pearl." He whispered peering into the darkness trying to make the crew out. "I love you. I'll love you substantially more if you get me out of here."

The first think Jack did when he was rescued and returned to his ship was to find Mr. Gibbs. He had not been in the group who had rescued the Captain. After finding him Jack pulled his friend down into the captain's cabin to talk in private. Of course talking also meant drinking rum.

"What," he asked once they had both sat down, "do you know about the Black Fox?"

"The Black Fox? Not too much," he shrugged and took a swig from his mug, "just that she's a very good thief. Been stealing the rich people of the Caribbean blind for years, and yet she's never been caught. If I ask around I might be able to find out more. Why?"

"Because I know the true identity of the Black Fox."

"Jack," he gasped, "that is something. Who? Have I met them?"

"You should have," Jack said slowly, "it's Jacky. My daughter. The one you were in charge of before she ran away." Here Mr. Gibbs coughed and choked on the rum he was drinking from his flask.

"Little Jacky?" He gasped as he got his breath back. "She's a crook?"

"According to her."

"Do you doubt her?"

"No," he sighed, "she was serious." There was a knock at the door and Mr. Gibbs turned to look while Jack just stared into his cup at the ale.

"Come in," he called. Anna Maria came in and sat down.

"The crew wants to know," she began, "how you plan on getting the treasure map now."

"Well Anna," Mr. Gibbs began, "you see Captain Jack's had a bit of a hard time today-"

"We're going to steal the map," Jack interrupted, "by hiring a thief."

"What?" Mr. Gibbs and Anna Maria exclaimed as they turned to Jack.

"We're going to hire the Black Fox to steal the map for us."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_Ok, this chapter is a little short, sorry. Thank you very much to Readerfreak10, Sphinx Jinx, enigmagirl2727 (thanks again for beta-ing this!), and Little Miss Sparrow. You guys are great, thanks for reading!_

**Chapter #3**

"That's crazy Jack."

"You're out of your mind," Mr. Gibbs echoed Anna Maria, "she won't go for it. As soon as she sees you she'll-"

"She won't see me," Jack said, "you two pretend to be people from another pirate ship. Anna, you can be the captain."

"Wait just a minute," Anna Maria said, "who is this she you two keep referring to?"

"Umm…"

"Well."

"She is my daughter, Jackalyn Sparrow, the Black Fox, or Jacky as I call her."

"When she was ten Jack sent her to live with me," Mr. Gibbs interrupted, "well she was going to boarding school but I was to watch over her. She stayed with me on vacations. They kicked her out after a year. Then after six months the next school kicked her out, then the next, and so on for three years. Then she got fed up and ran away."

"I looked all over," Jack broke in after a long swig, "but I never found her. And then, as I sat in that prison she came to visit. She was furious at me. I want to make it right and get to know my daughter."

Anna Maria sighed, feeling herself give in to the sob story Jack had told.

"By hiring her to break the law for you?"

"I'm not hiring her," Jack reminded Anna Maria, "you are."

The next day Anna Maria found herself sitting across the table from the Black Dove, who she now knew was Jack's daughter. And she did look like a mirror image of Jack minus the facial hair, with longer hair, and less make-up.

For a second Anna Maria wanted to burst out laughing at the last comparison but refrained herself and paid attention to the Black Dove who was talking.

"So," she was saying, "that's all I have to do? Steal a treasure map from a house. That's simple," she asked suspiciously, "is there a catch?"

"A rival pirate crew is after it," Anna Maria invented on the spur of the moment idea, "the crew of the Black Pearl."

"I'm aware of their interest," the Black Dove said with a careless wave of her hand, "but they aren't the only interested party. Don't worry, it won't be a problem. Come here every night at midnight. Wait for exactly one minute, if I don't approach you leave. Do not approach me yourself." And with that she stood up and stalked away.

Anna Maria chuckled, Jack would have stuck her with the bill too.

"Captain Murray," the soldier said saluting as he came in the room.

"What is it?" The captain snapped. He had been in a persistent foul mood ever since Jack Sparrow had slipped out from under his grip.

"The Commodore is here," the soldier replied.

"Finally," Murray snarled, "he certainly took his time."

"You should learn to have some patience Captain," a voice drawled from behind the soldier, "it's a virtue after all."

"Commodore Norrington," Murray gasped, "I'm terribly-"

"Spare me," he said with a careless wave of his hands, "now tell me why you have asked me to come here."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_Omg I have to apologize. I had originally used Dove but changed it to Fox at the very last second. I forgot to change it in the next chapter though. My mistake, and I'm very sorry._

_I'm probably going to start a romance for Jacky, you'll see it start in this chapter. Just to warn you, I hope everyone likes it._

_Anyway thank you very much to the people who reviewed, Little Miss Sparrow (Sorry, thanks for pointing it out. Hope you continue to enjoy it!), Sphinx Jinx (Sorry about the mistake. I don't know if you'll find out about Jacky's mom.), and A Real Life Fallen Angel (Glad you're enjoying it!)._

**Chapter #4:**

"So? How did it go?"

"Give me a minute to sit down Jack," Anna Maria chuckled. Jack grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position next to him on a step.

"Okay," he said, "talk."

"She's a lovely girl and she's hired."

"So she'll do it?"

"She will steal the map for me," Anna Maria answered, "though I told her your crew is after the map as well. She was quite anxious to beat you to it."

"That's my girl," Jack cheered. Anna Maria shook her head. Only Jack would be proud that his offspring tried to beat him at something.

Jackalyn lived in a mansion. There were three stories and numerous secret passages. It was also well isolated from the main town by tall trees.

Captain Murray and Commodore Norrington rode horses over to the house. They dismounted and a third soldier on horseback took the reins. The Captain and the Commodore went to the front door and rang the bell. A woman wearing a plain grey dress answered the door.

"Good morning miss," Norrington said briskly, "is the mistress of the house, a Miss Jackalyn Wolf, available?"

"Yes she is, come in please."

"That would be much appreciated," Norrington said with a small bow. Murray glared but said nothing. The woman led them into a handsome sitting room.

"Can I get you gentlemen something to drink while you wait?"

"Nothing," Murray said curtly, "except Miss Wolf's presence."

"Very well," the woman answered and sat down on a winged armchair across from them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Murray spluttered, "Get out of here and fetch your Mistress." Norrington began to chuckle heartily.

"Does this mean that you are Miss Wolf?" Norrington asked.

"That is correct," Jackalyn Wolf, (who was really Jackalyn Sparrow), answered with a smile.

"What did you mean by letting us believe you were a mere maid?" Murray demanded stiffly, "And what are you wearing?"

"I never led you to believe I was the maid," Jackalyn countered, "I answered my own door and asked you if you wanted a drink. I'm wearing an old dress because you caught me in the middle of cleaning."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Wolf. I am Commodore Norrington and this is Captain Murray."

"Miss Wolf it is obvious to me that you have something to hide," Murray declared earning him a puzzled look from Jackalyn.

"What are you talking about? Something to hide," she scoffed with a grin, "that's ridicules."

"Miss Wolf," Norrington explained, "a prisoner escaped from the jail last night and you are recorded as the last person to visit the prison and see him. His name was Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Escaped," she gasped with surprise, "how horrible! Do you believe he is still in the area."

"It appears that he is. Why did you visit him? Captain Murray seems to believe that you may have had something to do with his escape." Jackalyn threw back her head and laughed merrily.

"Helped a criminal escape," she managed, "me? My good sirs I assure you that you are hardly on the right track. I have visited prisoners many times before, it is a good deed I do, to talk to those who have strayed from the path of decency."

"And did you see anything or anyone suspicious?" Asked Murray quickly.

"I did not," Jackalyn answered, "I'm sorry. The man was quite foul and I did not stay long."

"Well that does sound exactly like our infamous Captain," Norrington commented dryly, "well if you think of anything else please get in contact with one of us at once."

"We really must be on our way," Murray said standing up.

"It was a pleasure to meet you two," Jackalyn said standing up with a smile, "perhaps, if you have time, you two could stop by for dinner tonight."

"I'm afraid we'll be rather busy-" Murray began.

"Nonsense," Norrington interrupted, "I'm sure we could make time for a meal."

"You may do what you want with your time but I will be hard at work tracking down Captain Jack Sparrow," Captain Murray declared stiffly.

"Well I hope that you can join me for dinner Commodore Norrington."

"It would be my pleasure Miss Wolf."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_So I hope everyone likes the romance, I've never tried it before so I hope it's okay. I was trying to do something different, that's why I decided to use Norrington._

_Anyway thank you for reading and, as always to everyone who reviewed! They have been great! Little Miss Sparrow (thanks, I hope it's interesting!), A Real Life Fallen Angel (glad you like her!), and enigmagirl2727 (thanks for the reviews! party tomorrow!). As always I have to give a huge amount of credit to my beta, enigmagirl2727. If it weren't for her I never would have picked the name Black Fox._

**Chapter #5**

"Miss Wolf this food is fantastic," Norrington raved taking a sip of wine from his goblet, "I can't remember when I last had this fine a meal."

"Now I wish I could take the credit for it," Jackalyn confessed, "but I have someone who comes and does my cooking. If you find it so delicious then I will give her a raise."

"I've got bad news Jack," Mr. Gibbs said as he climbed onto the deck, "the town is all abuzz. That Captain Murray who is after you has called in someone he thinks can help him catch you."

"Who?" Anna Maria demanded.

"Commodore Norrington."

"Lovely," Jack sighed exasperated, "just brilliant."

"So what do we do?" One of the pirates asked.

"Anyone he might recognize stays out of his way," Jack told them, "that means you Gibbs."

"Pull harder lazy dogs," a blue and yellow parrot squawked loudly.

"Cotton's right," Anna Maria said seriously, "it means you too."

"I suppose you have a point," Jack grumbled.

"Besides Jack," Mr. Gibbs added, "there's really not much else you can do until Jacky steals the map for us. But it's having Commodore Norrington here worries me. He would like nothing more then to see us all rot in prison or worse hang. He's so damn righteous."

"Maybe there is something we can do," Jack mused. "I want to get to know my daughter but I haven't a bloody clue of how to do that. I haven't even talked to her since she was just a little child. I've missed seeing her grow up. I don't know what to do."

"So what's your plan?" Jack looked up and to everyone's surprise smiled widely.

"I'm going to call in people who can help me reconnect with Jacky."

"And who is that?"

"Will and Elizabeth," he answered promptly.

"Why them?" Anna Maria asked.

"Because," Jack sighed, "they're the only almost sane and almost normal people I know." Mr. Gibbs nodded seriously as if Jack had said something very intelligent, (and hey, maybe he had). Anna Maria, on the other hand, glared at Jack.

"You don't think I'm sane?" she asked.

"You don't really want me to answer that question do you love?" Anna Maria shook her head sadly.

"I suppose not," she sighed.

"Aww cheer up love," Jack said as he flung an arm over her shoulders and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Now I have to convince Will and Elizabeth to come over here and help me."

"So Miss Wolf," Commodore Norrington asked as Jackalyn walked him to the front door, "were you aware that your neighbors' the Walkers were having a ball at their house tomorrow night?"

"I believe I had heard that somewhere," she replied casually, "why?"

"Well," he said slowly, "I was wondering if I would see you there. Were you planning on going?"

"I had not planned on attending, but if you are expecting me then I suppose I will just have to."

"I will be glad to see you," Norrington said with a smile, "I have not yet met many people in this town."

After Commodore Norrington had left Jackalyn sighed deeply. She had been planning on stealing the map for that pirate during the party.

She'd just have to arrive to the party late and be really fast about the breaking and entering she had planned.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_Wow, it's me again. This is probably the first story I've written where I actually had timely updates._

_The reviews have been so great! Over 20 already! I just have to thank you guys for that because I was afraid that I would only get mean ones. I actually had a dream about it. Glad to know it didn't come true. Anyway thanks to Readerfreak10 (Sorry you don't like Norrington, I don't think too many people do. I just felt bad for the guy plus I wanted to do something different.), Little Miss Sparrow (Thanks for the idea! I meant to I just forgot…), A Real Life Fallen Angel (Jack may just be my favorite character ever.), Sphinx Jinx (I hope this chapter is more exciting. Yeah I really meant to have dividers but I forgot them. Sorry!), and animebishieluver (That's exactly what I was going for, I wanted to do something that was very odd.). As always thanks so much to enimagirl2727 for beta-ing this whole story. I know your dream about the boat, the game-show, and Hugh Jackman will definitely come true._

**Chapter #6**

Captain Murray and Commodore Norrington sat completely still in the darkness, watching the house for signs of movement. At their request the owner had attended the party, leaving the house empty.

"Why are we here tonight?" Norrington asked Murray softly.

"Because," Murray answered gruffly, "everyone will be at the party so now would be the best time for someone, and by someone I mean Jack Sparrow, to steal the map."

Norrington sighed sadly thinking of what Jackalyn would think of him being so late to the party after they had arranged to meet there. Murray glared at him, guessing correctly what he was thinking about.

They almost missed seeing the figure break a first story window and climb through. Luckily Norrington looked up at the right second and noticed. He nudged Murray and pointed just as the figure disappeared. They each drew a pistol and crept toward the house.

-- --

Jacky had been surprised to find the house deserted but glad. Knowing that her father would be coming after the map Jacky was anxious to find it quickly and get him out of her life

Again.

She moved silently, the soft boots she wore didn't make the slightest sound on the wooden floor. Her head was wrapped in a black scarf, just in case. She went up the ornate staircase and made her way towards the study.

-- --

Commodore Norrington had gotten the key to the house from the owner. He used it to open the door silently. He and Captain Murray split up once inside. Captain Murray searched the downstairs and Commodore Norrington went to the upstairs.

Both men suspected that the thief would be on the first floor, since they had just seen the thief enter there. It was because of this that Commodore Norrington hadn't suspected to meet anyone upstairs.

-- --

Jacky had just gotten the map out of the hiding placer it had been in, (behind the portrait above the desk), when she heard footsteps. For a wild second she assumed that the house's owner had come home early from the party.

Then with a chill she realized that the steps were slow, as if the person approaching knew that there was someone in the house.

Cursing her lack of caution Jacky grabbed a heavy bronze sculpture and stood next to the door. She knew that when the person came through the door they wouldn't see her until it was too late.

A figure came through the door and Jacky raised the metal statue up, preparing to strike the man. Then he turned and in the dim light Jacky saw the man's face. It was Commodore Norrington.

Her eyes widened and she froze, unable to move. Commodore Norrington turned and saw the figure standing behind him about to attack. In the back of her mind Jacky realized how lucky it was that she had decided to wear a mask. Norrington lifted his gun just as this thought went through her head.

Seeing this Jacky reacted instantly, swinging the heavy sculpture down. With a groan Norrington sunk to the ground.

"Forgive me," Jacky whispered. A second later Captain Murray ran through the doorway.

"Don't move," he shouted pulling his own gun up and aiming. There was a crack and Jacky lunged out of the way and the shot hit the wall.

Her choices limited Jacky used the statue to hit the window. The glass shattered and Jacky threw herself out into the night.

The ground she landed on was extremely soft but it still hurt. Jacky growled a curse, (it really was turning into a bad night), but got up and ran.

Captain Murray ran to the window but it was too late. The person had run into the town and disappeared amongst the buildings. He cursed, (he was having a bad night too), and went over to Norrington who was still laying on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_

_So here we are at chapter seven. As you might have noticed I'm trying to go through this story quickly to prove that, contrary to popular belief, I can concentrate on something and not get distracted by something else and finish what I was…_

_So I have to thanks everyone who read and reviewed. A Real Life Fallen Angel, Readerfreak10 (Again, very sorry! If it makes you feel better Jacky is older then Elizabeth… Yeah I know, weak argument.), Little Miss Sparrow, and Sphinx Jinx (I'm sorry, hope today is better!). Also thanks to my beta, enigmagirl2727!_

_Sorry, this is a rather fluffy chapter. But I'll post the next chapter soon so I hope you all can forgive me. Anyway on with the fluffy chapter!_

**Chapter#7**

Jackalyn made it home faster then she thought possible. She slammed and locked the door but stood at the window looking out at the road for several minutes. She looked down at her hands in horror.

She had hit Commodore Norrington over the head with a blunt object. She was pretty sure that wasn't a step in the right way of pursuing her attraction to him.

Wait, what was she thinking? There was no way she could like Commodore Norrington. He was good and she was bad, a criminal. He would never accept her if he knew the truth about her.

Suddenly she hit herself over the head. Thinking of Norrington had made her think of the party she was supposed to go to.

She would have to wear a different dress. The one she had picked out would not cover the ugly new bruises she had acquired over the last hour. None of her dresses would cover the cut on the back of her hand she had gotten from the jagged glass when she'd jumped out of the window.

With a sigh she opened up her closet and began to get ready for the party.

-- --

"I don't know why we're here," Murray grumbled, "being at this pointless party is not going to help us find that burglar."

"We're seeing who isn't here," Norrington explained, "whichever men said they would be here and are not could possibly be the thief. You said it definitely wasn't Jack Sparrow, right?"

"I've told you already," Murray hissed, "it wasn't a man. The person we are looking for is a woman."

"You must have been seeing things," Norrington told him gently, "the person we're looking for is strong enough to knock me out, escape you, jump out a window on a second story, and not just walk away from it but run away."

"I'm telling you what I saw. You were-" Captain Murray looked at Commodore Norrington and saw that he was scanning the crowd anxiously. "You're looking for her aren't you?"

"I told Miss Wolf I'd meet her here," he explained, "I just don't want her to worry."

"If she's not here," Captain Murray said stiffly, "then she's a suspect."

"Commodore Norrington," a voice cried from behind them, "Captain Murray." They turned to see Jackalyn Wolf walking over to them. "I'm so sorry I'm late," she explained, "I was so absorbed in my reading that I completely forgot what time it was."

"I'm sorry but I have to leave," Captain Murray growled stalking away without another word.

"Is he all right?"

"Don't worry about him," Commodore Norrington said with a smile, "he's just tired. Would you honor me with a dance, Miss Wolf?"

"It would be my pleasure," Jackalyn answered before she'd thought it all the way through. They stepped on to the dance floor and were soon swept up in the lively music. Captain Murray watched them scowling.

-- --

"So that's the advice you're giving me? Be honest? That won't work." As soon as Will and Elizabeth had arrived on the Black Pearl Jack had begun explaining his problem to them. They had, in turn, quickly told him exactly what they thought about the situation.

"Of course it will Jack," Elizabeth insisted, "you can't lie to her. The more you lie the more she will doubt you."

"But how do I approach her?" Jack asked, "What do I say?"

"Exactly what you told us," Will said soothingly, "that you want to get to know her."

"Tell her you're sorry for not being there," Elizabeth continued. "As for approaching her you could write a letter saying that you want to meet. I will even deliver it for you."

-- --

"Please Commodore Norrington," Jackalyn laughed, "I can't dance anymore. I need to take a break."

"Very well," he chuckled, "would you also like to step outside into the garden and get some fresh air?"

"That sounds heavenly," she answered. They started to walk over to the door they didn't notice Captain Murray glaring after them.

The night air was cool and the stars were bright. The music and chatter from party guests, which had been so over whelming inside the house, seemed muted and far away in the garden. Commodore Norrington and Jackalyn talked for over an hour before the evening was spoiled by Captain Murray.

"Commodore Norrington," he said as he came over, "we have to go. We may have found the Black Pearl, that is Jack Sparrow's-"

"I know whose ship it is," Norrington interrupted.

"We have to go and see if it's him."

"I heard you the first time."

"Then don't just stand there Commodore," Murray growled. Then he turned and began to storm away. Norrington sighed.

"I'm sorry Miss Wolf," he said sadly, "as you heard I have to cut our evening short. May I call on you tomorrow to make up for tonight?"

"That would be very nice," Jackalyn grinned.

"I'll come around one if it's convenient for you."

"It is," she answered.

"I'll see you then," Commodore Norrington said as he took her hand and lifted it to his mouth, brushing it with a light kiss. As he did he noticed the bandage on her hand. "What happened to your hand?" he asked her.

"It was-"

"Commodore!" Captain Murray had returned and he was furious. "We have to leave now!"

"Until tomorrow then," Commodore Norrington said with a slight bow to Jackalyn. And then he left with Captain Murray.

Jackalyn sighed in relief and sank down onto a bench rubbing her injured hand absentmindedly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

_I'm just going to say a quick thanks to Readerfreak10 (I just can't win can I? Thanks for reading anyway!), Little Miss Sparrow (I hope that's a good thing…), A Real Life Fallen Angel (Thanks!), Kissus (I'm glad you think so, I've never tried romance before so any suggestions are welcome. I'm not quite sure how old Jacky is. I think she's 5-10 years older then Elizabeth and Will.), and Hell is Freezing Over (Omg you have to thank her for me! That was so nice. And I'm really glad you're liking it so much!). And also thanks to enigmagirl2727 who worked hard to beta this and yet doesn't get paid. Does that seem right to you? Well I'm broke anyway since I spend all money I get on dvds or food._

**Chapter #8**

Meanwhile, back on the Black Pearl, no one was aware of the danger that was now heading their way. Jack had spent all day writing and re-writing a letter to Jacky. He wanted it to be perfect in order to convince her to allow him to talk to her. He wanted the letter to convince her not to slam the door in her face.

Jack gave the letter to Elizabeth and, along with Will and two of the other pirates, set off for shore to deliver the letter to Jacky. It didn't take long to get to shore. They hadn't taken more then a few steps on land, however, when they noticed the flurry of activity.

"Shhh," Elizabeth cautioned as a group of soldiers in bright red coats came close. They backed into the shadows and listened carefully.

"The Black Pearl?" One of the soldiers was asking, "I thought she was just a legend."

"Of course not," another answered, "if she were a ghost ship we wouldn't be going after her."

"But how do we know it's the Black Pearl?" Another solider asked.

"We won't know for sure until we go check it out," the one in front answered as the group passed the pirates, Will, and Elizabeth who were still hidden in the shadows.

Without another word the four rushed back to the Black Pearl. As they scrambled aboard Jack strode over.

"That certainly didn't take long," he said suspiciously, "what did she say?"

"We didn't get a chance to go talk to her Jack," Will answered for everyone, "you have to move the Pearl. Right now!"

"The British Royal Navy is about to come over here in hopes of catching you," Elizabeth continued when Will didn't explain, "we heard some of the soldiers discussing it. They will be here any minute."

With that announcement the ship was swept up in a flurry of activity. Jack and Anna Maria were both barking out orders as the crew scrambled to obey.

-- --

"But Captain Murray," the soldier spluttered quivering under the glares of both Murray and Norrington, "I swear this is where the ship was. I saw it in this very spot little over an hour ago. It couldn't have moved that fast! It just-"

"Enough," Norrington snapped looking foul tempered, "there is obviously nothing here now. My guess is that Jack Sparrow knew we were coming."

"The ship has powers beyond that of a normal ship," one of the soldiers muttered.

"No it doesn't," Norrington countered sharply thinking of the events during which he had seen the Black Pearl become a "normal ship", "now let's get back to shore."

If they had stayed longer the would have seen the ship that entered under the cover of dark. The name written on the side of the ship proclaimed: 'The Golden Sail'. On the ship the dread Captain Randy was speaking to his first mate.

"And then we will get the map to the Lost Treasure of the Mayans. There is a man in this town that found it. He's never used it but he keeps it behind a portrait in his study…"

-- --

The next day Jackalyn was getting ready for Commodore Norrington to come and call on her when she heard a knock on the door. She went over and opened the door only to find herself face to face with a stranger.

-- --

The door opened and Elizabeth found herself facing a woman who could only be Jack's daughter. The similarities were not only in appearance but in the manner she carried herself.

"May I help you?" She asked in a voice much colder then Jack's.

"I'm looking for Miss Jackalyn Sparrow."

Jackalyn's reaction was immediate and fierce. She pulled Elizabeth inside, throwing her to the ground and shut the door. A second later she had pulled a knife out and pointed it at Elizabeth.

"Who are you and who sent you?"

"My name is Elizabeth Turner," she answered quickly, "I'm a friend of your father's. Please I'm not going to expose you, Jack just wants to make things right. He was too afraid to come see you in person so he wrote a letter."

"Well," Jackalyn sighed, "you'd better give it to me." Elizabeth handed it over but Jackalyn didn't open it. "If you or my father spread the word that he and I are related I won't rest until you're all dead."

"That is not our intention," Elizabeth assured her, "your father wants to meet you. Is there a time or place that you would consent to meet at?"

"I'm meeting a gentleman this afternoon," Jackalyn said, "but if he wants to come here tonight around two I'll meet him for a brief talk."

"He'll be thrilled," Elizabeth grinned, "you both deserve a chance to get to know each other."

"I don't need a lecture on family from you," Jackalyn growled, "I've agreed to what you've asked. Now get out of my house."

"All right," Elizabeth said throwing her hands in the air, "I'll tell Jack what you've said."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_

_Wow, we're at chapter nine already! Thanks to everyone for their nice reviews! Little Miss Sparrow, Hell is Freezing Over, and A Real Life Fallen Angel. Also thanks to my excellent beta enigmagirl2727! Anyway this chapter is pretty short and not all that exciting. I promise next chapter will be long and, (hopefully), exciting._

**Chapter #9**

After Elizabeth left Jackalyn opened the letter she read the letter quickly. In the letter Jack waxed on poetically about making up for past mistakes and regrets that he wanted to settle. All in all Jacky was impressed by the lows Jack would stoop to talk to her. It made her feel bad for him.

Before she could think too much about the letter, however, another knock at the door interrupted her. This time she opened the door cautiously in case it was Jack or one of his friends. This time though it was Commodore Norrington who stood at her front door.

"Good afternoon, Miss Wolf," he greeted her with a small bow.

This time when he reached for one of her hands Jackalyn offered him her uninjured hand. He brushed it with a small kiss. Jackalyn opened the door wider and motioned Commodore Norrington into the house.

"Actually Miss Wolf," Norrington said with a smile, "I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic. Do you think that would be all right?"

"That sounds like fun," Jackalyn grinned.

-- --

"And what did she say about the letter?" Jack was asking Elizabeth.

"I already told you Jack," Elizabeth said repressing a sigh, "Jacky didn't actually read the letter while I was there. She was quite insistent that I leave her house and not bother her again."

"Elizabeth were you mean to my daughter?" Jack didn't so much ask as demand in a furious voice.

"I wasn't mean to her," Elizabeth was no longer able to repress the sigh, "she was just worried that I would tell someone what her name was."

"So you threatened my daughter?"

"Jack!"

-- --

The sun was already setting when Norrington brought Jackalyn back to her house. They were walking arm in arm still talking amiably.

"Well," Commodore Norrington said as they reached her front door, "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow Miss Wolf."

"Please, call me Jackalyn," she said laughing.

"Only if you call me James," he said grinning back.

"It's a deal, James."

"Until tomorrow then, Jackalyn."

-- --

At exactly midnight Jacky walked into the bar where she had planned to meet Anna Maria. The woman had followed Jacky's instructions exactly. It was with pride that Jacky sat down across form the pirate.

"Give me the money you owe me," she said coldly, "I'm in a hurry."

"It's right here," Anna Maria said pleasantly giving the thief a sack full of gold, "now do you have my map?" Without a word Jacky handed Anna Maria the tattered treasure map. Then she stood up and walked out of the bar.

Anna Maria thought, 'she's going to meet Jack', as she took another gulp of ale from the tankard in front of her.

-- --

"What took you so long?" Mr. Gibbs snapped at the two pirates as they came on board. They were carrying bags full of supplies that Mr. Gibbs had sent them to get hours ago.

"But-" one of them tried to say.

"I don't want excuses you slack jawed half brains," the short but formidable man yelled, "give me a good reason why I shouldn't have both of you walk the plank."

"Captain Randy is here," the second of the two pirates burst out.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Gibbs asked in a hushed, serious voice.

"Not only is he here," the first man spoke up, "but he's planning on attacking this town in order to take the treasure map."

"The same one we're after," the second pirate added, "he'll attack the town, take the map, and then burn this whole place to the ground."

"Any idea when they're coming?" Mr. Gibbs asked. The two pirates exchanged nervous glances.

"At sunrise," the second said simply.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note**_

_Wow, I'm at chapter ten already! Many thanks to A Real Life Fallen Angel (Jack may be the funniest character of all time! I just love him!), Readerfreak10 (Glad you think so!), Little Miss Sparrow (I hope this chapter is exciting!), and Hell is Freezing Over (Glad you like it!). Of course also to enigmagirl2727 (So V for Vendetta, amazing right? Hope we can get JA-spy to see it!) for doing the beta-ing._

**Chapter #10**

Anna Maria waited almost an hour after she had finished the ale to head back to the Black Pearl. The streets she traveled on were dark but not quite deserted. Their were soldiers everywhere. Norrington was also there, Anna Maria recognized him and could barely keep her pace even and relaxed.

But it wasn't Commodore Norrington she should have been concerned with. Instead it was one of the local soldiers who thought she was suspicious.

"You," he called out to her, "halt now and identify yourself." For a moment Anna Maria toyed with the idea of making a dash for the Pearl but she knew that there were too many soldiers to make a clean escape.

Anna Maria gathered her strength as she turned to face the soldier walking over to her.

-- --

Jack crept, careful not to run into a soul. It was taking him longer then he had thought to travel through the main part of town and to the secluded place where Jacky's house was located.

He frequently was forced to stop and wait while large numbers of British soldiers marched around. No doubt under Norrington's commands to patrol in case Jack was stupid enough to venture into the town.

Jack watched with detachment as the soldiers led someone towards the prison. He could only guess what crime they had committed.

Then his heart stopped, the moon had peeked out from behind the clouds and in it's milk white beams he could clearly she the face of Anna Maria. She looked as angry as ever as she was marched into the dark prison.

He was torn for only a moment. Jacky may be mad if he missed their meeting but she wouldn't die. As a pirate, especially one suspected of working with him, Anna Maria's death wasn't a question of 'if' so much as 'when'.

Also was the little voice in the back of Jack's head that reminded him he had never told her how he felt.

Jack toyed with the idea of going back for reinforcements but decided in the end that this was something that should not be put off for another second.

It was also not a job for Jack Sparrow even though he was the only one there that could help. In order to pull this off Jack would have to think as someone else would. He had to be inconspicuous and completely unnoticeable.

-- --

Jackalyn stormed through the town, her anger growing with every step. Her no good father had stood her up. He had abandoned her yet again.

But he wouldn't anymore. Jackalyn had made up her mind. She was going to confess everything to Commodore Norrington, to James. He would be furious, and probably would never speak to her again, but he would help her. He would see to it that Jack never entered her life again, even if he had his own reasons for doing it.

Then Jackalyn Wolf would disappear, never to be seen again. And in some little town, far from here, a strange woman would show up and buy a house on the outskirts of town.

Her thoughts and her plans were completely ruined when two figures came silently yet swiftly out of the darkness. As the two people came into view Jackalyn froze and stared. They saw her and they froze as well.

It was Jack and Anna Maria. Jack was dressed in the red uniform of a British soldier. It was maybe this, more then anything else about the whole scene, that made Jacky stare and do nothing as her father embraced her warmly.

"Oh it's good to see you love," he said happily before becoming all business. "Okay now you have to hide us."

"I have to what?"

"Do you really want to be responsible for the death of your father?" Jack asked pleadingly clapping his hands together as if praying.

"If you only knew," Jacky muttered. But something strange had happened. Jackalyn knew that no matter what he was, in fact, her father. The thought had never fully registered before that moment.

Before Jacky really knew what she was doing she had led Jack and Anna Maria back to her house. The sensible part of her told her it was a mistake. The child in her told her that she had to trust Jack. One part of her brain argued that while she couldn't trust Jack she couldn't throw him to the wolves either, while one part of her mind was too busy thinking about James to know what was going on.

But it was the observant part of her brain that asked the first question once the three of them were safely back in her house.

"You work for Jack Sparrow?" she asked Anna Maria. Jack opened his mouth to lie but Anna Maria spoke first.

"Yes."

"I should murder you myself," she roared turning to face her father.

"Now, now," Jack said quickly, "keep in mind that I was only trying to help you."

"How?"

"Well," he said after a long pause, "I ummm-" and then there came a frantic knocking from the front door. "You'd better answer that love." Jack said quickly. He and Anna Maria hid in the closet, leaving it open a crack so they could see what was going on.

Jackalyn opened the door to find herself face to face with the woman, Elizabeth, that she had met that morning. She was accompanied by a young man with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Is Jack still here?" the woman asked without so much as saying hello.

"I'm here," Jack answered from the closet. The man and the woman pushed back Jackalyn who, speechless with rage, did nothing to stop them.

"We have to warn the town," the man said, "Captain Randy and his crew are planning on burning this town to the ground at sunrise."

-- --

Commodore Norrington walked up the front path to Jackalyn's house slowly. A neighbor had reported strange activity and, after the pirate who had stolen the map had escaped, he was forced to check up on the tip. He did not, of course, even think for a moment they were true. He could only hope that if Jackalyn saw him looking around her house she would understand.

Inside the house Jack Sparrow, Anna Maria, Jacky, Elizabeth, and Will were too busy discussing the imminent attack and what they could do about it to notice Commodore Norrington looking in the window.

A second later there was a pounding on Jackalyn's front door. The with a sigh Jack headed into the closet followed by Anna Maria, Elizabeth, and Will. Then Jackalyn went and opened the door.

Without a word Norrington stalked over to the closet and flung the door open dragging Jack out by the arm.

"James," Jackalyn cried coming up behind him, "what's going on?"

"What is he doing here Jackalyn?" Norrington demanded without answering.

"This is the James you've been going on about? The one you said would be able to help?" Jack asked incredulously in a loud voice.

"You'll have to ignore this man James," Jackalyn said smoothly, "he's just a distant relative who will be leaving -"

"Jacky," Jack interrupted, "Commodore Norrington and I have met on a previous occasion."

"You two have met?"

"Yes."

"And he knows-?"

"Yes."

"I know," Norrington interrupted pain laced in his words despite his cold face, "that you have deceived me. You have been aiding and abetting a criminal, a pirate." He turned away from her. "I thought that you cared for me but now I see that it was all just a trick."

"James," she began, "I never meant-"

"I think I've heard quite enough from you," he snapped.

"There are details you do not know," Elizabeth said stepping out and joining the scene, "you have to hear her out."

"She's right," Will added stepping in front of Norrington.

"I see you two still stand in front of this pirate," Norrington spat, "just like you Jackalyn."

"I have to James," Jackalyn pleaded, "he's family."

"I am Jacky's father," Jack said putting an arm around her.

Norrington said nothing. The whole room seemed to be holding it's breath, waiting for what would happen next. It was Jack who broke the silence.

"Of all the gents in the world you had to choose one on the right side of the law," he sighed looking crestfallen.

This seemed to break Norrington out of his spell. Without a word he turned around and stalked out of the room. Jacky followed, calling out to him, but to no avail. He slammed the door behind him on his way out.

It was Will who ran outside after the Commodore. As he caught up the man spun around glaring at Will with cold fury.

"I'm going to see you all hung," he threatened, "tell that to Jackalyn."

"You don't have time to hang us all," Will told him bluntly, "by morning this whole place will be ashes if you don't help."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_

_Well here's the second to last chapter. It's really long and took me quite a long time to write. Thanks to the reviewers Little Miss Sparrow (I love this music!), Readerfreak10, A Real Life Fallen Angel (Glad you thought it was good!), and Kissus (It's a lot of fun to write characters who can't stand each other!). And of course to enigmagirl2727 for beta-ing this chapter and helping me come up with the plot._

**Chapter #11:**

Within an hour Jack, Mr. Gibbs, Anna Maria, Will, Elizabeth, and Jacky were all on the Black Pearl waiting for Commodore Norrington and others from the town to come. The two groups had agreed that they needed to meet to discuss what course of action to take.

"Are you going to be all right?" Elizabeth asked Jacky with a worried expression.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jacky snapped back. She was looking out at the shore, scanning the water for Commodore Norrington who was expected any minute. Elizabeth decided to let the matter drop fearing that the older woman would attack her if she kept asking.

And Elizabeth also thought that Jack would blame her for starting the fight.

Soon they saw Commodore Norrington, Captain Murray, and four British soldiers heading towards the Black Pearl in a rowboat. They arrived at the ship quickly and boarded. Captain Murray looked enraged and glared at the pirates with an almost palpable hatred. Commodore Norrington, on the other hand, was all business, pointedly ignoring Jackalyn. The four soldiers looked a little scared.

"Lovely to see you gents," Jack said pleasantly with a mocking bow, "a pleasure to have you fine upstanding citizens upon my humble ship."

"Spare me," Commodore Norrington snapped.

"After we deal with the other pirates we'll see you all face justice," Captain Murray said taking a step forward. Anna Maria and Mr. Gibbs chuckled but Jack just leaned right into the Captain's angry face.

"As it seems it was us who warned you in time to help you save your precious town from certain destruction I would suggest that you owe us thanks rather then punishment mate." Captain Murray stuttered and took a few steps back but before he could say anything else Commodore Norrington spoke up again.

"This is not the time for bickering," he pointed out, "we need to come up with a plan to stop Captain Randy from attacking. I believe I've come up with a solution. You lot are in possession of the map the Captain is looking for. Correct? The one you stole?"

"May I inform you that me and mine didn't do the actual stealing," Jack began, "but guess who did." Jacky subtly stomped on her father's foot.

"Who?" Norrington asked suspiciously.

"Some thief that lives in your town." Jack answered lamely. Commodore Norrington rolled his eyes but didn't press Jack for answers.

"Anyway all we have to do is give this Captain the map and wash our hands of the whole sordid affair."

"That map's ours," Anna Maria said, "we won't just give it away."

"Besides," Mr. Gibbs added, "Captain Randy likes killing. We were content to quietly steal the map in a bloodless fashion. Captain Randy knows where it is but he would rather just burn everything down."

"In a distinctly blood-ful fashion," Jack added.

There were several minutes during which everyone silently contemplated the situation searching for some way to resolve the issue. Finally Jack spoke up.

"Captain Randy always uses the same attack plan," he explained, "he sends most of his men out in small rowboats. The rest load the cannons. On his signal the men attack and the cannons fire all at once. The thing that we have on our side, that they don't, is surprise."

"We can hide along the dock and beach and when the rowboats land we can attack while they're struggling to get out," Elizabeth added.

"As well as having some people attack the ship itself," Will finished.

"What about their cannons?" Commodore Norrington asked. For the first time that night he was not acting as though the sight of these pirates made him sick. His inner soldier had forced him to grudgingly accept the unlikely partnership.

"Someone would have to sneak aboard and disable them," Jack said in an innocent voice that fooled no one, "it would of course have to be someone with the skills to get in and get out without being seen. Now I know that you British soldiers aren't all that skilled in being stealthy like but I think there's someone here who will pull it off nicely."

"I am not trusting some pirate to the disabling of those cannons," Captain Murray spoke up, "I demand that one of my soldiers accompany them on their mission."

"I will go," Commodore Norrington volunteered, "then I can join in the attack on the ship while Captain Murray oversees the attack on the land." Jackalyn opened her mouth to object but Jack beat her to it.

"That sounds good," he said clapping his hands together.

-- --

"I can't believe I volunteered for this," Commodore Norrington whispered for the twentieth time as he and Jacky prepared to swim out to the Golden Sail.

"You think I'm any happier with the situation?" Jacky asked squinting to see him in the darkness. "I'm sorry that I helped Jack but he's my father. If I could have changed that I would have a long time ago. But the last thing I wanted was for it to get between us. Not that I'd suppose there still is an 'us'. And after tonight if you never want to talk to me again, I'll understand. Hell, you never have to see me again after tonight."

"Jac- Miss Wol-" the Commodore shook his head before trying again, "Miss Sparrow it is not your family that- I am unable to- Jackalyn I trusted you and you lied to me." Even though it was dark and visibility was low he turned away.

Jackalyn started and almost dropped one of the oars. Commodore Norrington was still looking away but she stared at the back of his head intently all the same.

"We have to start swimming now," she said in a horse voice.

"Jackalyn I-" But she didn't let him finish. She slid into the water and swam towards the pirate ship. Commodore Norrington followed close behind her. Silently they made it to the ship. Together they crawled through a window through which the cannon would fire. Jacky went to one end and Commodore Norrington went to the other. Quickly they both went from one cannon to the next disabling them all.

-- --

Meanwhile on the Black Pearl Captain Jack Sparrow waited anxiously for Captain Randy to give his signal. He was more anxious then he could ever remember being before any other attack.

But he couldn't imagine why that would be…

-- --

Jacky and Commodore Norrington finally made it to the last cannon. As they both leaned over it, both disabling it together, Commodore Norrington whispered softly to Jacky.

"It would be terribly ungentlemanly of me to walk away after leading you on so," he said.

"I don't want to have this discussion with you, ever."

"What was that?" A harsh voice from above them asked. A second later they heard someone coming right over to where they were. Without thinking Jacky pulled Commodore Norrington into a little nook and they both froze, hardly daring to breathe as a pirate walked right past them.

Just then they heard Captain Randy giving the signal. For a moment they both felt an overwhelming relief.

That was until they realized that the signal meant that ten pirates would come in and try to fire the cannons. Pretty soon the room was full of pirates and Jacky and Commodore Norrington found themselves trapped in the niche while enemy pirates swarmed all around them.

Jacky and Norrington were both smashed into the cramped space that was hidden from the pirates. It was very loud from all of the pirates exclaiming over the fact that none of the cannons would fire.

"Stop touching me," Jacky hissed elbowing the Commodore in the ribs.

"I'm not touching you," he argued, "you're the one touching me."

"I am not!"

"Yes you certainly are."

"I'm not trying to touch you!"

"Jackalyn, will you marry me?"

"What?"

-- --

Jack looked around the battle that raged before him, feeling a sense of panic flooding through him. Jacky was no where to be seen and she and Commodore Norrington were supposed to be here so if she wasn't here then where the hell was she.

Captain Randy running at him, sword unsheathed, forced Jack to tear his mind away from his daughter and onto the business at hand. He may be worried but right now there was nothing he could do. Worrying wouldn't help Jacky.

But I just can't stop worrying, Jack admitted to himself as he blocked one of Captain Randy's wild thrusts.

-- --

"Now!" Jacky yelled as she jumped out, bringing out knives and beginning to fight her way through the pirates. With a shout Commodore Norrington pulled out his elegant sword and began slashing at the enemies.

-- --

On shore Captain Murray was pleased with how smooth the attack had gone. Looking out onto the ship he could see that the fighting was winding down and he grinned confidently. He made his way over to his second in command.

"As soon as the aggressive pirates are subdued I want you to start attacking Sparrow's pirates," he ordered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Captain," Elizabeth said. Captain Murray looked over to see Will and Elizabeth standing behind him, their swords pointed at him. With a snarl the Captain started to aim his gun at the couple.

Elizabeth tackled Captain Murray and the two of them toppled off the dock. Captain Murray hit the water with a splash. Will had already been in motion as the two of them had started to fall and caught Elizabeth's arm in time to keep her from falling too.

-- --

Captain Randy was faster then Jack would have ever guessed. Luckily his speed didn't give him the precision that Barbossa had had. Jack had also fought more powerful opponents.

But most importantly Jack was much more clever then Captain Randy.

Jack was so concentrated in trying to beat Captain Randy that he failed to notice the first mate sneaking up behind him.

But Anna Maria did.

With only a second to aim she shot the first mate and he fell like a stone. Jack and Captain Randy turned to see him fall and reveal Anna Maria still holding the smoking gun.

Taking advantage of Captain Randy's momentary lapse of concentration Jack lunged forward and stabbed Captain Randy through the heart. The stunned Captain fell without ever realizing what had happened.

With Captain Randy dead the pirate crew quickly surrendered and the crew of The Black Pearl and the British soldiers were victorious.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_

_So finally we're at the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read this and especially to those who reviewed! Little Miss Sparrow (Glad I surprised you! I hope you like the end!), Readerfreak10 (Of course you're invited!), A Real Life Fallen Angel (I'm glad you liked it, I've never tried romance before so I'm glad I didn't screw up!), and BabyBoy1 (Thank you very much for catching my errors. Stupid ogreatrandom, stupid! I owe you, thanks again! Glad you liked it anyway.). Also a huge thank you to enigmagirl2727 for beta-ing this story!_

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to read the story!_

**Chapter #12**

The fight was over and the victors were slowly taking stock of every wound, capture, and casualty. Norrington approached Jacky slowly but with resolution.

"Jackalyn we may be having problems but I cannot take back what I have already said, it would not be honorable."

"Honorable?" Jacky laughed bitterly.

"That's correct," Norrington answered, "I will act honorable-"

"Don't you ever get tired of being so damn "honorable"? Don't you ever just want to do something impulsively? To do it just because you think it would be fun?"

Norrington opened his mouth but Jackalyn waved her hand wildly to make him stop.

"I'm not finished just yet. I refuse to marry a person whose sole reason for marrying me is that it is the right thing to do. I want someone who wants me back, someone who needs me."

"You refuse to accept my proposal then?"

"I think I was pretty clear before," Jackalyn growled.

"Why are you so certain," he yelled at her, "that I was offering you anything because it was the honorable thing to do? How come you're arguing with me every step of the way?"

"Because," she flung back at him in a furious voice, "if we aren't yelling and furious with each other I can't stop myself from wanting to kiss you!"

"Do you think you have a problem?" Norrington shouted back not missing a beat. "Whenever you aren't around I can convince myself I can live without you but as soon as I see you I can't lie to myself anymore. I can barely understand my own feelings! I can't stand not being around you."

"I feel the same way!"

"So," Norrington said in a suddenly soft whisper, "what is the big problem?"

"I know I have reasons," she yelled desperately as Norrington closed the distance between them, "I just can't think of them right now!"

-- --

Will and Elizabeth boarded the Black Pearl and almost instantly found a jubilant Anna Maria.

"We beat them!" she crowed happily waving around at the deck. "Not one of them got away from us! And on top of that Jack owes me his life! I love it when he's in my debt," she added the last sentence softer and with a conspiratorial wink. "How did things go on your end?"

"I almost joined Captain Murray in taking a dunk in the water but Will saved me yet again."

"You should have seen how she handled him," Will informed Anna Maria giving Elizabeth a kiss on the hand, "but I wonder who we should tell that Captain Murray has "accidentally" ended up trapped in his own jail."

"I think no one for now," Anna Maria answered seriously.

"Where is Jacky?" Jack asked concerned scanning the deck franticly as he joined their group. He was followed closely by Mr. Gibbs who was obviously trying to keep the anxious Captain calm.

"And where is Commodore Norrington?" Will added. "We really should tell him about his colleague Captain Murray."

"Oh," Elizabeth chuckled, "there they are." Jack and the others looked over, then all froze.

Jackalyn and Norrington were kissing passionately in the middle of the body strewn deck, oblivious to the smells.

"How? How," Will asked finally, "did that happen?"

"I don't know," Anna Maria answered unable to take her eyes off the couple, "last I saw them a few minutes ago they hated each other more then ever."

"I told you," Elizabeth crowed happily, "I told you they loved each other."

"Well," Mr. Gibbs sighed finally, "I'll be."

"I'm not entirely sure why you all think the Commodore and Jacky are in love," Jack said quickly, "they don't look in love to me."

Everyone looked long and hard at the kissing couple. Will and Elizabeth smiled at each other. Anna Maria just shook her head.

"Even you Jack," she said, "can't deny that those two over there have fallen hard for each other."

"It may look like that now-"

"Give it over or you walk the bloody plank!" Mr. Cotton's parrot interrupted Jack shrilly. Almost every member of the pirate crew had stopped to stare.

"Face it Jack," Mr. Gibbs said, "even Cotton agrees. Looks as if you'll be having a Commodore in the family. You'd better get yourself used to the idea."

" I can do that," Jack informed them all, "but first I need rum, lots and lots of rum."

-- --

Jackalyn and Norrington walked hand in hand over to where Jack was sitting watching his crew clean up the deck. He looked over and was instantly suspicious of the look on both of their faces.

"Father," Jacky said, "we want to get married as soon as possible."

"There's no reason to wait," Norrington added, "we need this done as quickly as possible so your daughter doesn't change her mind."

"Me?" Jacky asked teasingly, "I was worried that you would change your mind."

"You two can't get married now," Jack told them, "there's too much to do."

"Father," Jacky sighed, "what are you talking about?"

"The bloody map!" Jack pushed between them spreading the map out to show them. "What do you think I wanted to do with it? Frame it in my cabin? We're going to go get the treasure!"

"Mr. Sparrow," Norrington said coldly, "what do you mean by 'we'?"

"And what a treasure it is," Jack continued ignoring Norrington, "said to be the most valuable treasure to be found…"

"Did you hear him say 'we' Jackalyn," Norrington asked as Jack continued to describe the joys of the treasure to them.

"… and when we find the treasure-"

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Jacky and Norrington both asked loudly.

_**Final Author's Note:**_

_I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you for reading! I may write a sequel but I don't have any ideas yet. So if anyone has any I'd be glad to hear them! Anyway thank you again for reading this story, I hope you've enjoyed it!_


End file.
